Sighting telescopes usually have an inner tube which is displaceable transversely of the telescope axis relative to an outer tube, and a lens or lens group which is displaceable in the direction of the telescope axis. The transverse displacement of the inner tube acts to displace a sighting mark for so called elevation adjustment, and the longitudinal displacement of the lens or lens group acts for so-called parallax compensation, i.e., for adjustment of the telescope for different target distances.
1. Technical Field
The adjustment devices for elevation adjustment are usually arranged about in the middle of the telescope, on so-called adjustment knobs; as a rule, two such adjustment knobs are present at an angle to one another, one for height adjustment and one for lateral adjustment of the sighting mark.
2. Prior Art
On ergonomic grounds, it is desirable to also arrange the operating device for parallax compensation in the neighborhood of, ideally in the same plane as, the operating elements for elevation adjustment. Such sighting telescopes are known from, for example, German Patent Document DE 297 20 737 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,711. In the telescope described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,711, a leaf spring is provided in the region of the adjustment knobs and extending substantially in the direction of the telescope axis, for producing a restoring force on the inner tube acting against the elevation adjustment.
It has now been found that in such sighting telescopes, because of the required firing stability and the resulting required wall thicknesses of the inner and outer tubes, the free aperture diameter for a sufficiently large visual field cannot be maintained if simultaneously an external diameter of the outer tube of one inch or less is to be maintained, particularly if the telescope is also to make different magnifications possible and if simultaneously the sighting marks are to have a square adjustment region.